Kisses and Coats
by Trades of Trickery
Summary: '...or are you going to sit there looking like a goldfish for the rest of your life?" Maybe he loves him...just a little bit.


**A/n: Fluff lots and lots of fluff :3**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything.**

Fags and Firewhiskey:

I walked up to the figure leant against a wall, his head cast up towards the sky littered with stars, he holds a muggle cigarette in his hands occasionally bringing it up to his mouth and taking a drag the smoke is hypnotic, and I watch it twist and turn before a gust of wind come and blows it away.  
"Why aren't you in the common room, enjoying the party?" I ask I am standing next to him and can smell the aroma of firewhisky and cigarettes mixed together.  
He shrugs and takes another drag, "It's just a party, and I don't have to be there" he replies, I am confused this is a Quidditch party, he's on the team "It's a Quidditch party, you're on the Quidditch team, surely you should be there?" he chuckles and shakes his head "Nope, it's a James Quidditch party, I shouldn't be there..." He fades of, and takes another drag, I sigh and lean onto the wall next to him, he offers me a fag, I decline, and that is all the acknowledgement we show to each other.

Coats and kisses:

We eventually sink to the ground, the air is cold and I curse myself for not having brought a jumper with me, the wind is getting harsher each minute and I start shivering, he looks at me and takes of his jacket, its warm and smells of him and firewhisky, his aftershave, and our room, it's comforting.  
I try to give it back to him yet he refuses, insisting I need it more, I roll my eyes and move closer to him, our legs are touching and the silence is overwhelming, he's run out of fags, "So, it really shouldn't be this awkward between us, we've been friends for years, it's ridiculous." He nods, shaggy hair falling over his eyes, "It shouldn't be, but I think were good enough friends to let the awkward silence be there, you're my best friend..."he trails of, biting his lip, oh god, he stairs back up at the sky, "I know we are, but I want to be more than friends..." I mumble the last bit, and he looks at me, I stare at him for the first time that night, and maybe it's all a little to forward for me, yet his gray eyes twinkle and his hairs falling into his eyes, and he's biting his lip still.  
I am blushing, I can feel the heat rising up, I was right, it is all to forward, he chuckles "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I blush harder, losing any bit of manliness I could have hoped to maintain "I am me, and don't laugh! It's not funny, I've liked you for a while now...," he laughs even more and I realize that his face is centimetres from mine.  
I try to look away from his gaze, but God it's intense, and suddenly his lips are on mine, I'm shocked at first and I don't respond, but soon my brain kicks in and I try to figure out what the hell I'm doing, he moves away, and the kiss is over.  
It was messy and wet and we both had absolutely no idea what we were doing...God it was perfect.

Dimples and love:

"Well...that was...fun..." He says, he is flushed and his hands are frantically searching his pocket for a fag, he locates one and light's it, taking drag after drag, "It was..." I reply uncertainly, because I have just kissed my best friend and that, is not something that happens every day I slump down against the wall even more than I already am, he looks over and his mouth is moving as if he wants to say something yet his brain won't let him, "Yes, What? Or are you going to sit there looking like a goldfish for the rest of your life?" this seems to break him out of his goldfish state and he looks at me, his gray eyes fixed upon my blue ones. "I love you," it is almost inaudible, and he stares as if in shock, I close my eyes and groan, he gets up "I'll just...be going then..." I snap open my eyes, no, I think, Nononono, he cannot go! "Wait no, I'm sorry, it's just well I well...love you too," he smiles and my God its gorgeous, its all bright teeth and small dimples. I walk towards him, grab his hands and kiss him straight on the mouth, as if we were a couple and this time, it's not awkward or wet, it's still perfect, but in a different kind of way, the way in which I know that I Remus Lupin am in love with Sirius Black.  
And god it's perfect.

**A/N: God I am so bad ****a**** writing fluff! Sorry this is extremely bad, it's 12 and I'm exhausted, yet my brain couldn't let me sleep until I'd gotten it down so here it is, II hope you like it.**


End file.
